User talk:Wonderllama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Tommy Oliver page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ghost Ship Movie If you feel the movie takes place other than when its release date suggests it does, you need to provide a source for that, otherwise it's considering inserting false information. I reverted the edits because no source was provided - to simply state that specific greater powers were used does not establish in-series continuity, since once a greater power is acquired it can be used at any time thereafter. GoZyuJin was revealed in episode 18, but its appearance in the movie does not mean that the movie must therefore occur immediately after episode 18. Then, you went back and reverted my corrections, also without sourcing that and in the process potentially starting an edit war. In the future, you might also want to avoid telling people not to mindlessly revert stuff - if it was reverted there was probably a reason for it. Telling people that is intimidating behavior which is not tolerated here. Take some time off to think this through. Nbajammer 06:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Listen, I really didn't mean to cause trouble. I was legit trying to help out the article. I actually just finished watching the movie myself. The movie itself is the source! If you watch it, you would see I'm right! It fits in perfectly with the continuity of the show and the Grand Powers they use at the end. The very earliest it could take place is after episode 18. If anything, the previous info was speculation as best. Also, I had no idea you were an admin. All I could see was you reverting my edits for no reason whatsoever. If anything, I thought you were trying to "intimidate" ME. But again, I don't want to fight about something as trivial as this. I am a Super Sentai fan, just like you, and I want to do what little I can. I was seriously just trying to help. Wonderllama 06:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because it can air after episode 18 does not mean that it does. In fact, it does not make sense at all that it would - Gai is not given the ability to summon his own ranger keys from the chest until episode 19, and yet he does just that with the DragonRanger key at the start of the film in order to summon GoZyuRex. Therefore it cannot happen before 19. All of the Grand Powers used at the end were obtained prior to 18, however they have the ability to use them from then until the end of the series, which does not mean that it must be after 18. In fact, Goren GokaiOh doesn't appear in the show until the next to last episode. There's nothing in the film that directly states or shows where it happens, therefore it is generally accepted to air at the time it opened, which places it between 23 and 24. Since you seem to understand, I will reduce your block however I would strongly advise you to be more careful in assuming a revert was "mindless". Nbajammer 06:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::You're right about the belt thing, but Gai wasn't even henshined at the time he summoned GoZyuRex. It's very likely that he was already carrying the DragonRanger key with him. So the movie definately could've happened between 18 & 19. Also, the movie fits thematically after episode 18. Gai had just joined the group. The movie starts with him practicing his roll call. And he was still only considered an "apprentice" by Marvelous, so they didn't even bother to bring him along when they went to the ship. This seemed unlikely to happen after 23, since Gai was pretty integrated by then. A lot of these Sentai movies and specials don't have definitive places in the timelines, so I feel it is best to mention the earliest possible place they can occur with respect to the continuity that appears. From a storyline perspective, my proposed order makes the most sense. There really is absolutely nothing to suggest it takes place between 23 & 24, except the air date like you said. I hope you can see it from my point of view. I don't see why there needed to be a big debate. Wonderllama 07:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I suppose it is possible he was carrying that key, however there's still the matter of the TimeFire key he took out shortly thereafter, having already summoned GoZyuJin and intending to switch to GoZyuDrill. Since he had transformed, that would've had to come out of the buckle which, pre-19, could not have happened. Gai can be stating his roll call as something to do, bear in mind he is a Sentai fanboy and that's the sort of thing he does throughout the series. He even goes through the hand motions in 25, which is similar to this. However, there is a difference between when something can occur and when it actually does - your edits state that it definitely occurs between 18 and 19 when that is impossible. Because the only definitive thing to suggest when it occurs is the air date, that's what we go by. Everything he's done, and all the Grand Powers we see, can occur at any time and thus do not definitively show when this falls in continuity. Nbajammer 07:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I can see you won't be convinced. Is there anyway we could leave this up to a vote? I'm not sure how to do that. I would like to have other people give their opinion and see if they agree. Wonderllama 07:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Anyone is certainly welcome to comment, however the facts do not support your claim - since Gai was able to summon the TimeFire key, and very possibly the DragonRanger key before that, it cannot happen before episode 19 to begin with, regardless of anything else that happened in the film. Everything else is debatable, because they cannot conclusively establish continuity. So technically it can happen no earlier than after episode 19, and the release date coming shortly thereafter leaves the probability that it falls between 23 and 24 - which is not all that long later, and Gai would certainly be "new enough" to be practicing his roll call and being giddy about being the 6th Gokaiger. Even as recently as episode 20 he was questioning himself, and in 22 seemed "out of place" (because they wouldn't read his encyclopedia), it isn't all that far-fetched to say it is between 23 and 24. Nbajammer 08:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I blame continuity issuesGaeaman788 22:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. It would all make more sense if it and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie both contained clues to know where they fit in the timeline. 199 did, because the Goseiger Grand Power wasn't used until 17 so and directly referenced having gotten it "the other day". Nbajammer 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Vs Gavan has to be after the Christmas episode, otherwise they would've unlocked Battle Fever's power in the movie. Digifiend 01:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)